The explosion of network connected devices has led to an increased use of certain protocols. For example, ZIGBEE® is now commonly used in many applications, including utility meters, lighting systems and the like.
One issue with ZIGBEE® and other low power network devices is the need for RF testing. Traditionally, these network devices are very low power, compact and low cost. Consequently, the software that is loaded on the network device is typically configured only for normal operating mode. Therefore, in order to perform RF testing, such as FCC testing, it may be necessary to replace the software on the network device with special test software that creates the necessary test patterns. Alternatively, it may be necessary to attach the network device, such as via a wired connection, to another device which invokes the various test patterns. However, the attachment of these wires is known to affect the results and validity of these RF tests and can often involve destructive access to the enclosed electronics damaging the RF shielding of the enclosure.
Further, because the software used for RF testing is different from the software used for normal operating mode, it is difficult to determine whether the normal operation of the network device affects the RF test results. For example, if the network device includes a light bulb, it is currently difficult to understand the effect that the operation of the light bulb has on RF testing and its results. For example, interference caused by the pulsing or emissions from a light bulb may affect the transmit power or receiver sensitivity of the network device. However, these effects are impossible to diagnose currently.
Finally, for certain classes of devices, the RF module of the device may be completely inaccessible to the outside world without destroying the enclosure, thereby invalidating any further testing, and making it practically impossible to add test firmware to the device. This is of particular importance in the case of field failure analysis where a device that is failing in the field is returned to the factory for diagnostic purposes.
Therefore, an improved system and method of allowing a network device to enter RF test mode without changing the software image is needed. Further, it would be beneficial if this system and method was simple to implement so as to be easily accomplished.